Bathing installations such as bath tubs, whirlpool baths, and spas may utilize air jets to deliver pressurized air into the bathing water in a bathing installation vessel. The installation of air jets to a vessel presents difficulties in attachment to the vessel, and connection of the air jets to a source of pressurized air. Similarly, water jets present attachment difficulties as well as other difficulties including drainage of water from water lines and the jets.